blocklandfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PizzeriaFume
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the BDX777 - Swag Lord page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 17:23, August 30, 2013 (UTC) BDX777Official (talk) 18:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC)BDX777(Official) Thanks for restoring my page Please delete the 8294_BigBrother.png file. BDX777 uploaded it because he's an inconsiderate dirtbag. It's a picture of some guy BDX assumes to be me. I don't want that up there because people will think that is what I look like, and I'd appreciate it if you removed it. - Big Brother Unfortunately "Big Brother", BDX777 didn't upload that image, it was a user named "IntInt" who has been already dealt with, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use my talk page to call other users things like "inconsiderate dirtbag" or anything of the sort. I took the liberty of looking through your forum posts, and it seems YOU posted that image on the Blockland forum in the first place on a topic called "Post real life pictures of yourself" and you did, and you also uploaded a picture of someone's 6 pack. I also saw that you posted a message on BDX777's talk page lecturing him about "putting up personal information" and "getting mad when I vandalize your page", so first of all, you are lying to me, and second of all, you have no right to vandalize anyone's pages no matter what suspicions you have. '-PizzeriaFume, the mad pizza loving wiki dweller.' BDX777 is the same person as IntInt. IntInt created the BDX page with so much detail that it is clear it is him. Not to mention the IP trace. Also, just because it was on the BLF does not mean it want it here. picture of the sixpack was my own, that is me. I did not vandalise anybody's page. PizzeriaFume (talk) 18:22, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, Big Brother. Unfortunately I am not going to help you, first you lie to me, and you DID vandalize BDX777's wikia page, it says right here on this profile (http://blockland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.153.160.65) that you deleted all text and added a deletion tag, and then posted on my talk page. So you lied to me TWICE. Also no, IntInt is certainly not BDX. I looked up your track record and you keep mentioning these bogus "IP traces", and it's not like trolls and impostors aren't capable of typing in detail. Just THINK for once, alot of you blocklanders lack critical thinking. You cyberbully people you think are unpopular because you think it improves your "reputation". It just makes you look like an asshole. Not only that but you always claim that people (Often people you dislike) use alternate accounts. ' '''Does that mean that they're all the same person? No. ' '-' '''I also looked at your history with BDX, all you do is pick on him. And it doesn't fucking matter if YOU think he doesn't deserve a wiki page, anyone can have their own wiki page. Stop being so childish. That is not vandalising. Other admins of this website have deleted pages for the very reason that somebody is not popular or famous. BDX777 is certainly not. Ironic that you mention cyberbullying though, seeing as IntInt called me a faggot and you totally let that one slip under the radar. There is PROOF that he used an alternate account. PizzeriaFume (talk) 20:27, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't even on when IntInt posted that message, that and I also have seen your track record. I think you kinda deserved it after the shit you've done. And it IS vandalism in my eyes, you edited and removed all the content from the page without permission or a rational reason for doing so. It's also ironic that you say that he is unpopular, in reality it's merely your opinion, everybody can have their time in the spotlight, this is just childish bullshit. Who cares if you have a page, who cares if he has a page? It's just text. And you have yet to show me this proof. Edit: Oh and he is kinda popular, judging by how much attention you and other people give him. User Talk Chat Reply BDX777Official (talk) 18:03, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ''(Replying to Big Brother (Big Brother's Current IP: 31.50.201.67))'' Did you seriously just ban me from all servers you had admin priviledges on all because I banned you from my server? -BDX777